The Love of a Goddess
by EvanPeters
Summary: When Edward left Bella she went back to Mt. Olympus and resumed her role as Arianna, Goddess of Life. But when Edward goes to The Volturi she must save him and to do that she must reveal her true identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I got the idea for this story from ****Chrysanthemum Malfoy Riddle**** and her story "****From Great Power Comes Great Love". Its similar, like Bella is still the same goddess but she doesn't have the same goddess name and I'm not sure if she will be in love with Edward or not.**

*Bella's POV* 

I felt so empty, I had never felt this way before and I had no idea what to call it. My weak, human knees gave out and I crumpled onto the ground waiting for the darkness to come, but suddenly I felt a burning sensation. I looked up and almost smiled; coming towards me was my nephew, Apollo, riding his Sun Chariot. He parked it and got out, he walked over to me and helped me up. When I was steady on my feet he pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella thank goodness your okay. Aphrodite had been monitoring you and when she felt you fall she made me come straight here." I looked at him and tears welled up in my eyes. When he saw this he pulled me even closer. After I finally calmed down he knelt down in front off me and said,

"Zeus has requested your presence immediately; he wants to restore your power." I looked at him blankly for a moment, and then I smiled and nodded. When he saw this he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Chariot. I quickly got in and off we went flying through the sky as fast as possible. I closed my eyes and sighed.

_I was going home._

When we arrived at Mt. Olympus I almost started crying all over again. Here was my home, my beautiful home. When Apollo parked, I hopped out of the car and sprinted into the throne room. When I got there I almost fainted, my whole family was smiling down at me and I couldn't be happier to see them. Zeus shrank down to his human form and walked over to me, he grabbed my shoulders and looked me up and down. Then seeing that I wasn't hurt he pulled me into a hug and asked,

"Are you ready to become a goddess again?" I pulled out of his grip and nodded. Then he started to chant, **(A/N- Please forgive me if this is bad!)**

"_Goddess bound in human form,_

_Take our blessing and return to your norm,_

_Keep your creations in your tight grip,_

_Let those who hurt you rip,_

_Become the most powerful of us all,_

_And play with your world like a clay ball,_

_Goddess bound in human form,_

_TAKE OUR BLESSING AND RETURN TO YOUR NORM!"_

All of a sudden I felt a burning sensation and knew that I was gaining my power back. I smiled to myself and held in the screams that were dying to be let out.

After two hours of pure agony the pain disappeared. And as soon as the pain was gone a vision came to me.

_My children, The Volturi, were standing in front of a depressed looking Edward. All of a sudden the rest of the Cullen's bursts through doors frantically looking for Edward. When they spotted him they ran to him looking relieved. When Alice reached him she threw her arms around him and begged him not to do this. He pulled away and glared at her._

"_I have to. Bella is dead and I have nothing else to live for." Alice sighed and looked away. Edward then turned back to the and practically begged them to kill him._

When the vision was gone and I opened my eyes Zeus proclaimed to my family,

"All hail, Arianna! Goddess of Life, creator of all living things and the ruler of the world!"

When he stopped talking I saluted him and disappeared in a puff of smoke; destined for Volterra.

***Edward's POV***

The Volturi were just about to kill me when a girl appeared in the middle of the room. She had wavy, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a strapless, blue, floral dress and no shoes. Before anyone could do anything she said calmly,

"Stop."

Everyone froze; Jane and Alec looked happy, Aro, Marcus, and Caicus looked worried, and everyone else looked scared. Immediately Aro let go of me and rushed to her, kneeling down he said,

"Mistress!" He exclaimed, "We did not expect you back so soon!" She motioned for him to stand up and when he did she said,

""What have I told you about calling me Mistress? I told you to call me Arianna, Ari, or Anna." Aro looked scared, she then took a deep breath and said, "Sorry. I just got back from my vacation and am not used to all the attention."

"Of course Mis- I mean Arianna." The girl, Arianna, then walked around him and sat down on Aro's throne. My family sucked in their breath waiting for Jane to start torturing her but as soon as she sat down the said She-Devil rushed over to the girl and jumped into her arms.

"Ari! I missed you so much; I have wanted you to visit for soooo long! But every time I called your brother said you weren't there!" When Jane stopped talking Arianna smiled and hugged her. When she pulled away something that looked like a rainbow appeared in front of her and what sounded like a female started to talk to her.

"Ari! Are you with The Volturi again? You know how dangerous they are! They could hurt you!" Arianna rolled her eyes and shushed the girl. Then she said,

"Annabeth, they can't hurt _anyone_ without my permission; much less me!" When she said this Emmet laughed and mockingly said,

"They can't hurt anyone without your _permission_!" When he finished laughing Jane pounced on him and started to rip him apart. Rosalie was screaming and the rest of my family looked horrified. But Arianna looked like she was bored. She let Jane rip off his arm before she said very calmly,

"Enough."

Jane stopped and backed up snarling. After she made Jane promise not to harm anyone else she turned to my family.

"Why are you here?" I looked at her for a moment before answering.

"The love of my life is dead and if she is dead then I want to be with her." She looked at me with sympathy before turning to Aro and telling him that if hurt me she would destroy everyone in The Volturi. Aro nodded and she bid farewell, disappearing with a flash.

**I hope you liked it, I know it very similar to "****From Great Power Comes Great Love" but the author said she wasn't going to write it anymore and I really liked the story and wanted to finish it so please don't be mad!**

**!REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, umm well I won't be updating for a while because I just some really scary news and I need some time to cope with it. I won't stop writing but I will not update like every single wee. I'm really, really sorry.

**Love,**

**Alana **


End file.
